Galau
by isjongina
Summary: Ada masalah antara mereka. Semua tahu tapi memilih diam, toh mereka masih bisa profesional di depan fans. HUNKAI! oneshoot


Ada masalah antara mereka. Tapi semua tak mengetahui apa masalah itu.

Sehun hanya diam mengacuhkan Kai beberapa hari ini. Semua member tahu ada yang salah, tapi mereka mencoba tak mencampuri masalah antara kedua magnae itu. Toh Sehun dan Kai masih bersikap biasa ke member lainnya.

Iya kan?

"Menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel pintar dan memandangi Sehun. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Sehun hanya terdiam dan memilih bangkit dari sofa lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. "Aku mau tidur, jangan diganggu."

Brak! Dan pintu kamar itupun tertutup kasar. Chanyeol mengernyit dan kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya, melanjutkan game yang sedang ia mainkan di ponselnya. Member lainnya mungkin sudah tertidur tapi ia masih belum mengantuk jadilah ia main game ditemani Sehun yang hanya diam duduk di sampingnya tadi.

Sruk... sruk...

Suara berisik menyedot atensi Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Kai yang memakai selimut sebagai jubah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nini, kemarilah temani hyung!"

Chanyeol yang mengira Kai telah tertidur langsung semangat. Kai kan juga main game yang sama, siapa tahu mau menemaninya bermain kan? Mabar kan lebih asyik daripada sendirian.

Semangat Chanyeol langsung luruh saat melihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lesu. "Kau kenapa, nini?"

Setelah Kai cukup dekat dan akhirnya duduk di samping Chanyeol, barulah si pria bertelinga caplang itu melihat wajah sendu Kai. Hidung lelaki manis itu memerah dan matanya sedikit bengkak, sepertinya si beruang baru saja menangis.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, hyung."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Jelas Kai tak bisa tidur dan memilih menangis jika ada masalah dengan Sehun. Meski ia terlihat cuek pada masalah Sehun dan Kai, ia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja Kai yang menangis.

"Sini cerita sama hyung, ada masalah dengan Sehun atau apa? Kalau ada masalah dengan Sehun, biar hyung marahi dia." Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan menarik kepala Jongin agar bersandar pada bahunya yang lebar.

Jongin hanya menurut, menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mode manjanya keluar lagi dan ia mulai menangis.

"Nini yang salah, hyung," lirih Jongin di sela tangisnya yang pelan.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap kepala Jongin dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan, baru saja ia mau bersuara, pintu kamar Sehun dan Suho terbuka. Sehun keluar dan melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Kecemburuan berkilat di mata Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun kukira kau sudah ti-.."

Brak!

Lagi-lagi Sehun menutup pintu dengan kasar. Kasihan sekali nasib si pintu.

"Sehun masih marah." lirih Jongin. Airmatanya mengalir lebih deras dan nafasnya mulai tersendat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan. Sehun yang sedang marah pada Jongin ditambah cemburu butanya. Ia yakin duo magnae itu akan pura-pura saling tak kenal besok.

Sehun membuka laptopnya dan mencari-cari film yang bisa meredakan atau mengalihkan amarahnya. Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis Jongin perlahan di luar kamarnya. Ugh, perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Tapi egonya lebih besar, ujung-ujungnya dia galau sendiri.

Menyerah untuk mencari film, Sehun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi inst-gram. Awalnya ia hanya melihat-lihat postingan tentang dirinya, masih mencoba menghalau rasa galaunya. Tapi ia malah bosan sendiri. Ia terdiam. Suara tangis Jongin sudah tak terdengar. Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu kamar, mengintip ke arah ruang tv. Sudah tidak ada Chanyeol dan Jonginnya di sana. Pasti beruangnya itu kelelahan menangis dan tertidur.

Sehun makin galau. Nininya tidur di kamarnya atau di pelukan Chanyeol?

Ia melihat ponselnya dan mencoba melakukan live inst-gram. Yah, siapa tahu moodnya bisa naik setelah menyapa fans?

"Galau cie." Baekhyun tahu-tahunya di pagi hari saat sarapan malah menggodanya.

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan. Ia kan live dini hari, tapi jaman sekarang serba cepat semua langsung tahu saja kalau dia live dan nyeplos mengungkapkan perasaan galaunya.

"Makanya, ga perlu lah sok marah sama Nini." Suho datang menimpali. Sehun hanya merengut dan tetap fokus pada sarapannya.

"Awas saja ya kalau di konser nanti kalian terlihat ada masalah." Suho mewanti-wanti.

"Aku profesional kok." Dengus Sehun.

Konser malam ini telah di mulai sejam yang lalu. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti. Meski diwajibkan untuk selalu profesional, Kai tak bisa menutupi perasaannya. Ia galau sendiri. Sedikit-sedikit melamun. Padahal Sehun terlihat biasa-biasa saja, masih bisa jahil ke sana-sini, ketawa-tiwi bersama member lainnya.

Pada beberapa kesempatan, kamera memperlihatkan wajah Jongin yang terlihat merenung. Sehun memperhatikannya. Ia terdiam lama. Nini bear, tersenyumlah!

Mungkin Jongin tersadar kamera menyorot dirinya cukup lama. Ia tersenyum ke arah fans. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat murung saat konser. Kasihan fans mereka nanti bertanya-tanya apa mereka ada masalah atau sakit.

"Jongin." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin sesampainya di hotel.

Member lainnya yang sadar diri langsung menyingkir, memberi ruang bagi kedua magnae itu untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

Jantung Jongin bertalu, ia merindukan suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya lembut. Tapi ia tak berani menatap Sehun dan memilih menunduk, takut jika melihat tatapan marah Sehun padanya.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

Mata Jongin mengerjap berkali-kali. Ini Sehunnya, kan? Tumben mau minta maaf duluan?

"Aku salah, terlalu kekanakan hanya karena masalah sepele langsung mendiamkanmu. Padahal jelas itu bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku ya?"

Mata Jongin terasa panas. Perlahan ia mulai menangis. Sehunnya mau minta maaf padahal ia yakin ia yang salah. Tangannya perlahan naik dan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. "Sehun Nini kangen. Maafkan Nini ya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia tahu kalau Jongin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang minta maaf, harusnya aku sadar betul kalau ssmua permintaan agensi kita, bukan kemauanmu sendiri."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Salahku..."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Jongin, membuat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi atau menganggap semua salahmu, mengerti?"

"Ta... Tapi..."

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin. "Diam atau kucium sampai kehabisan nafas."

"Sehun sudah tidak marah? Pokoknya Nini minta ma--hnmph!

Sehun gemas sendiri mendengar Jongin, ditambah tatapan puppy kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung melumat ganas bibir kekasihnya, bergulat lidah hingga kepala mereka miring-miring. Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar seolah ingin memakan seluruh mulut Jongin. Hingga Jongin merah padam menahan sesak di dada kekurangan oksigen. Kakinya melemas dan ia siap jatuh karena tak kuat lagi.

Untunglah Sehun tersadar dan melepas ciumannya. Ia segera memeluk Jongin yang menarik nafas banyak-banyak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf lagi, kan? Atau memang kau ingin kucium seperti tadi?"

Jongin yang merasa nafasnya kembali normal pun melepas pelukan Sehun dan tersenyum manis. Perlahan tatapannya berubah nakal. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Nini kan kangen Sehun."

Duh kalau begini Sehun benar-benar ingin melahap beruangnya!

"Whooaa haha."

Sehun sedang melakukan live inst-gram lagi dan lagi-lagi dini hari. Serius ini bikin ExoL kesel gara-gara ngelewatin muluk.

Di belakangnya, Suho ikut-ikut melihat ke kamera. Live kali ini sedikit unfaedah karena Sehun dengan ke-absurd-annya hanya mencoba-coba filter dengan Suho yang merecoki sedikit.

Tapi ada yang perhatiin ngga ya? Sehun topless?

Maklum, habis baikan sama Nini bear langsung main terkam, berseri-seri wajahnya. Suho mah maklum. Untunglah ia sempat menyelamatkan Jongin dari terkaman membabi buta si Sehun, kalau tidak bisa cedera tuh pinggang si beruang. Cuma ya kedua pasangan magnae itu terlanjur buka-bukaan baju atasan tadi.

Tak apa-apa kalau sampai gitu aja. Toh mereka akhirnya baikan. Suasana jadi nyaman lagi deh di Exo. Suho pun terlelap tenang.

 **END**

 _Maafkan jika gaje. Ini ff pertamaku di ffn_

 _Sekian._


End file.
